


Making s'mores

by seratonation



Series: Tumblr prompts [12]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Camping, Fluff, Gen, Multi, S'mores
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 16:53:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3985648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seratonation/pseuds/seratonation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for the prompt: nat/steve/sam/bucky making s'mores!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making s'mores

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weesaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weesaw/gifts).



> [original post on tumblr](http://yourethehellisbucky.tumblr.com/post/113328051953/fluff-prompt-nat-steve-sam-bucky-making-smores)

It had been a long mission. Natasha’s muscles were sore and she was contemplating going to sleep when Sam pulled out a bag of marshmallows.

Bucky eyed the bag over the low fire. “That’s not gonna be enough.”

Sam rolled his eyes, and pulled out three more bags. “I know you guys too well.” He passed them around but when he tried to give one to Natasha she waved her head no and pointed at the tent behind her. “I was just going to bed.”

“Aw come on,” Bucky said, “let me tell you guys about the time Steve jumped on a grenade, before he got all super.”

“I don’t know that story,” she said, taking the bag from Sam.

“Of course you don’t,” Bucky said, sitting on the log opposite them, “because Steve likes to pretend he’s never done anything wrong in his entire life.”

“Well that's a lie,” Sam said, grabbing a branch and began to spear several marshmallows on to it.

“I know!” Bucky said, tearing open his own bag, “I’m surprised anyone believes him any more.”

“Are you talking about me?” Steve said, emerging from his tent and dropping down next to Bucky.

“I’m going to tell them about the grenade and Captain Phillips.”

“Aw, Buck,” Steve said, rolling his eyes, “not this again.”

“So here was Steve, finally enlisted in the army, skinniest kid there-”

“You can’t know that, you weren’t there,” Steve interjected, digging into Bucky’s marshmallows.

“I know,” Bucky said, “You were the skinniest kid I have ever met and Peggy told me. So Phillips is trying to make a point right, about bravery and guts and I don’t know what else, and he doesn’t know our Steve here, so he throws a dummy grenade and Steve dives for it, the little shit.”

“What?” Sam asked in surprise.

“I knew it was a dummy,” Steve said, not looking at Bucky.

“No, you didn’t,” Bucky insisted, “because when it didn’t go off you looked up and asked…?” he tilted his head to Steve, cupping his ear to make his point.

“Is this a test.” Steve intoned.

Bucky nodded, taking Steve’s branch to steal the toasted marshmallow.

“I thought he was reckless because of the serum,” Sam said, poking at the tower he’d made.

Natasha looked at Steve and smiled, then turned to Bucky. “Did he tell you about the time he almost fell out of the helicarrier, while it was still in the air?”

Bucky gasped. “You mean he’s made it a habit?”

Steve groaned and covered his face with his hands. Natasha grinned. This was so much better than going to bed.


End file.
